Hand tools are old and well known in the art. There is a countless variety of hand tools which are used for a countless variety of tasks such as working on cars and machinery, various house projects, building or assembling device, and the like. Commonly known hand tools include wrenches, sockets, screw drivers, scrapers, chisels, paint brushes, just to name a few.
It is common to store and organize these hand tools in a toolbox prior to use. While toolboxes are useful for pre-use organization and storage, once removed from the toolbox for use, there is no way to organize hand tools during use which often leads to losing or misplacing hand tools during use. This is because conventional hand tools lack a method or means to be kept in a convenient place near where they are being used. When a hand tool is lost or misplaced during use this causes inefficiency, frustration and may even prevent the project from being completed.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a convenient method and means for storing and organizing hand tools during use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive method and means for reducing lost or misplaced hand tools.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method and means for storing and organizing hand tools during use that is adaptable to most hand tools.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and means that improves the efficiency of completing projects with hand tools.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method and means that reduces the potential for frustration when using hand tools.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.